When Nothing Remains
by NightLark93
Summary: He felt them live. He felt them die. But nothing in Santa Carla stays dead forever. He'll make sure of that. Spoilers for the script of Lost Boys: The Beginning, if nobody's read that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or their related franchises, and I am making no money off of this work.**

* * *

He had only felt this pain once before, when his creator had been killed decades ago. It was just as bad as he remembered, to feel like you were dying without having sustained a single wound. He reached out through the tentative bonds, strained by time and distance, and found the broken link to a brother he'd never met. _Marko_. Hands grabbed at him and a soft worried voice asked him if he was okay.

"Ready the plane James," was his only reply. "I need to go to Santa Carla."

* * *

It was a queer thing, to leave England near midnight, fly all night and yet arrive in California in the early hours of the morning. James had managed to corral his private pilot and within an hour and a half they were in the air, but it was too late. He had felt his three other brothers die whilst they were flying over the Atlantic, hours after Marko, and Max had followed soon after. With the last death the vampire's link with the three part-vampires was then severed, and he was alone. James stayed with him as he screamed with the four deaths so close together; the melting and boiling and exploding and stabbing and _burning_. James, his faithful manservant and friend stayed with him, and even offered a small snack before they landed. The vampire gratefully partook, needing all his energy for the next twenty-four hours. James had ordered a vehicle to be waiting at the private airstrip just outside Santa Carla so when they stepped off the plane a sleek black stretch limousine was waiting for them, and inside were all of the materials he had ordered for the tasks ahead.

It took most of the remaining night but he managed to accomplish all he needed to; all five bodies now lay in Max's basement, inside a ritual circle waiting for him to activate it. Collecting Marko's body had been easy; he'd directed the human driver to the place he could feel the last vestiges of Marko's lifeforce coming from. There he'd found his little blond brother in a cave that had seen better days but had signs that his brothers had been living there for at least a decade. The other four were harder to gather; he'd tracked them all to a house on the outskirts of the city, where eight humans were arguing. It had been simple enough to slip into the upstairs of the house whilst the humans were all in the partially-destroyed downstairs reception area, but it had been heart-breaking to lift his brother's broken remains out of the bathtub. He had had to use magic, something he hadn't done in decades, but he'd managed to summon enough of the vampire for the ritual to work. He had then flown his brother's remains back to the limousine in a specially-prepared body bag, left it on the floor of the vehicle next to Marko, collected an empty bag and went back to the house. The humans had thankfully gone outside to dig holes, but it still required stealth and no small amount of tears shed to gather the rest of his brothers. It did not matter to him that he had never met them, he had felt them in his head, in his heart and in his soul for nearly eighty years and to see their bodies left scattered over the house like so much rubbish… He'd left Max for last, and he'd barely managed to get out and back to the limousine before the humans came back. He instructed James to stay there and watch, learn about his brothers' lives and deaths, and rushed back to Max's home.

The next night James came back to the house and reported all; not content with only the four boys Max wanted a family of his own, and so tried to turn the middle-aged woman who lived in the house as well as her two sons, though not before giving his blood to a small orphan boy and a teenage runaway. The female teen coerced the eldest son to save her, the youngest son made friends with two amateur vampire hunters and it ended up with four vampires dead before the father of the woman had managed to skewer Max with a fence post. It did not surprise the vampire; he had known Max was so obsessed with the idea of "family" that it wouldn't take him long to get himself killed. He only regretted that his brothers were caught in the crossfire. He made more plans, and sent James out to fulfill them.

It did not take him long, so the vampire set out to gather the rest of the ingredients for the ritual.

He had them before dawn.

The ritual could begin at sunset.

* * *

Laddie very slowly opened his eyes, used to the familiar feeling of waking up more tired than he was before he went to sleep. It took him a little while to remember that he was human, not vampire, but when he did he sat straight up and nearly fell off the couch he was sleeping on. He shouldn't be this tired, he wasn't a vampire anymore and the sun shouldn't have drained him! He looked around the room in a panic. It was large, grey and dismal, covered in boxes and suitcases and dust. There were steps leading up on the other side of the room, so he must be in a basement. Laddie looked in the other direction, then leapt up from the couch he was laying on and ran to Star, crying her name, but a voice called out to him instead.

"Do not worry, little one," someone said behind him, and Laddie skidded to a stop and spun around in fright. A boy about the same age as Michael was standing at the bottom of the stairs. The boy had black hair which was as wild as Marko's but only just brushed his shoulders, and was smiling warmly at Laddie, green eyes sparkling. Laddie noticed his pale skin and dark clothes, the foreign accent and the familiar feeling of _otherness_ coming from the teen and realised that he was a vampire like Dwayne. He wanted to both relax and run at the same time. "Star is merely asleep, albeit a drugged sleep. I was not expecting you to wake first, but perhaps it is because I only drugged you a little." The teen shrugged and grinned bashfully. "I did not want to give you too much, after all."

"Why did you drug us?" Laddie asked, looking back at his friends. The far corner of the basement being cleared of boxes and instead everyone (even Michael's Grandpa!) had been laid out in a giant circle, laying on the stone floor with their hands bound above their heads looking like the spokes in a wheel. Their feet were bound as well, connected to rings in the ground that kept them from moving. In between them were five black bags, some of which looked suspiciously body-shaped. "Why are Star and the others tied up?" _And why wasn't he, and why did he feel safe with a vampire he didn't know?_

"Do you miss them?" The teen asked in reply, dodging Laddie's questions for the moment. When Laddie frowned at him, the teen smiled back. "David, Dwayne and the others. Do you miss them? Only James mentioned that when the others were celebrating their deaths, you were not." Laddie nodded, too nervous to lie.

"I miss them," he whispered. "I miss them a lot. They were my brothers. Who is James?" He asked, trying a familiar game that he and Paul used to play - for every question Laddie answered, he could ask one in return. The vampire smiled, apparently happy to play with him.

"James is my assistant and bodyguard. He is human, so he protects me whilst I sleep and looks after my businesses and estates during the day. Which reminds me," the teen looked up the stairs briefly but said nothing. A few minutes later a very tall man, taller than Dwayne or Paul, walked down the stairs with a cup in one hand and plate in the other. He placed them both on a small table next to the couch Laddie had woken up on, smiling lightly at Laddie. "Thank you, James," the vampire said warmly. The man nodded to the vampire, gave Laddie another smile and walked back upstairs. The vampire walked up to Laddie and gently steered him back to the couch. "Please, eat. You have not eaten in over a day." Laddie looked up at him, confused, and the vampire chuckled. "James and I drugged you all before dawn this morning and brought you here. It is now after sunset." At the moment Laddie's stomach growled as if to back up the vampire's words. "Eat the sandwich. It is not drugged, I promise." Laddie picked up a sandwich and took a bite. The vampire smiled approvingly.

Laddie ate in silence as the vampire checked over everyone in the circle. Each human had one plastic tube connecting them to a body bag, and blood was running through them. Star and Alan were connected to the same bag, and so were Mrs Emerson and Grandpa Emerson. The vampire was crouched next to Grandpa Emerson and gently holding his wrist, taking his pulse. They were all still asleep, but Laddie could see that some were starting to move. The vampire carefully put Grandpa's wrist down and straightened up.

"You asked me why I drugged you all, and why everyone is tied up?" The vampire said, and Laddie nodded. The teen walked over to Laddie and sat on the other side of the couch. "Just as you said that they are your brothers, they are my brothers too," the teen said in his soft voice, and Laddie listened to every word. "Although I have never met them, our creator left me in England when he came to America. I was supposed to join them after a few weeks but then he died, so I stayed there. But they are family, so I am here to bring them back." He pointed out the plastic tubes of blood running from the humans to the bags. "There is a ritual that was created very recently, which will allow recently-killed vampires to rise again. The blood of the murderers works best, but any of the people that were physically close to the vampires when they died will do. After all, I can't exactly use dog blood to bring Paul back." The vampire smirked, and Laddie giggled at the reminder. There were some humans left over though, so Star is helping bring Paul back and Lucy Emerson is aiding Max." Laddie stopped breathing for a few seconds; _he could bring them back?_ The vampire chuckled softly. "I drugged you to bring you here, and your friends are tied up so that they cannot disrupt the ritual. You are not tied up because I suspected that you would not want to disrupt the ritual." Laddie finished chewing as quickly as he could without choking.

"You can really bring them back?" He asked, and the black-haired teen nodded, a confident smirk on his face. "Who are you?" Laddie asked as he picked up the last half of the sandwich. "And Max was the head vampire, but you said that your creator died? So who created you and David and the others, and why did they die, and why did Max then lead the others?" He had so many questions!

The vampire laughed, seemingly happy at Laddie's hastily-asked questions, then settled back into the sofa.

"My name is Harry, and I was born in the United Kingdom in 1889," the teen, Harry, said. Laddie sat back and listened to the melodic voice. "I was born to a mother and father who loved me very much, but they died when I was a baby and I was given to my aunt and uncle, who did not love me at all. I stayed with them until I was eleven and I was invited to a private school that my parents both attended. Apparently I was not a normal human," Harry said with a wistful smirk. "I was a wizard, a human who could use a wand and potions to create magic." Laddie gasped, and Harry grinned at him. "It was amazing, yes. There are so many incredible things that magic can do, but also some truly terrible ones." The tone of Harry's voice changed to something darker. "I found out that my parents were not killed in an accident but were murdered, and their murderer now wanted to kill me." Laddie gasped again, a small sad sound, and shuffled closer to Harry. The teen looked sad but resigned. "I was told all of this in a day, then a month later I was sent off to school; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was called. I had two best friends that I made in my first year, and they stayed with me through most of our adventures. Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger," he said, a fond smile on his face. He stared into the distance, and Laddie tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Harry startled a little, then smiled warmly at Laddie. Laddie smiled back, feeling a warmth in his stomach he'd only ever felt with Dwayne. "We had so many adventures whilst we were at Hogwarts," a wide grin grew on Harry's face as he told his story. "In our first year we battled a troll and a Cerberus!" Laddie gasped appreciatively, remembering the three-headed dog from History lessons at school. "I joined the school sports team, which was played on flying broomsticks high above the pitch. There were seven people on a team, and we each had a different role to play. The Keeper stopped the Quaffle, a big red ball that was not magical, from being thrown into the three hoops by the three Chasers. The two Beaters stopped the Bludgers, very hard balls that fly around the pitch trying to hurt people, from hurting our players and aimed them at the other team instead. And then there was the Seeker, which was me. I had to try and catch a very little golden ball named a Snitch, which flew so fast that you usually could not see it!" Harry was enthused, hands waving as he spoke. "I loved Quidditch. That was the name of the sport, Quidditch. I won every game I played in in my first year. I only lost a game when I got to my third year, actually." Harry smiled proudly. "Then at the end of the year Voldemort, the wizard who murdered my parents, revealed himself to be in the castle, hiding in the body of one of our teachers like a parasite. I managed to defeat him, but not kill him." Harry sighed sadly.

"What about the other years?" Laddie asked eagerly, trying to distract the older boy. Harry smiled again then spun stories of damsels in distress, giant snakes, evil cold creatures that sucked out your soul, and dragons! Laddie listened in silence, learning about Harry's life as a boy-wizard Saviour. Then he spoke of the last battle of the war and the casualties he and his fighters suffered.

"When I was seventeen, I managed to kill him," Harry said, voice hypnotic to the small human. "But so many of my friends had died to make it happen." Here the vampire was sad, his head hanging low in remembrance. Laddie moved his now empty plate to the floor so that he could hug the teenager. Harry's resulting smile was faint, but it was there. "Anyway. After that I moved to London and found a job with the muggles, the non-magic humans, as a tutor for the children of wealthy families. My godfather had left me Grimmauld Place after all, so it seemed the best place to go. I was walking home one evening, maybe six or seven months or so after the battle? Yes, that sounds about right. Well, I was walking home when I saw someone struggling to walk, they looked ill so I stopped to offer my help. My friend always said I had a weakness for helping others. I usually felt a need to help people, to save them, and I usually ended up hurt instead. And so it was that night, too."

"He was a vampire," Laddie said gently, and Harry nodded slowly.

"Oh yes, and he was ever so pleased that someone stopped to help him. I was so kind, he said. And then he thanked me for my help, and bit me. I woke up the next afternoon unable to leave the house without the sun hurting me, and no matter how much water I drank I was still thirsty. My creator was excited, I was the first child he'd created in a while I think, so he had all these grand plans about our future together. He took me out the next night to feed, and I refused. I ran instead. Made it all the way back to my house before he could catch me, and the magical protections around the house meant that he couldn't get in. I went back to work the next day, apologised for being absent and I looked so ill that they accepted the apology and let me carry on. Of course, Vlad found me within a few nights. He tried to persuade me to feed, and I tried to stop him. It carried on like this for a week or so, a stalemate as I tried to search for a way to free myself and he tried to, well, kill me." Laddie giggled involuntarily, and Harry smirked. "Then someone else turned up; Vlad's brother Max." Laddie looked over at the five bags in the circle. "Exactly. He appeared to me one evening instead of Vlad and immediately introduced himself as 'Uncle Max'. He told me he was very disappointed that I was refusing such a gift. By then I could barely make it out of the house, and the families of the children I tutored were starting to get concerned about me. I was close to letting their secret out, Max told me, and I needed to feed as soon as possible. I refused again. So the next night Max decided to do something about it.

"He sent a thug after me, told him that I carried enough money with me to make it worth the man's while, gave him a gun and pointed him in my direction. The human shot me when I told him I had nothing." There was no expression in his voice or in his face, but that didn't stop Laddie from being horrified on his behalf. "I was exhausted, hungry and dying, so all Max had to do was grab the human and press his throat to my mouth, and I fed." There came a small sob from the circle, and Laddie gasped in shock. The others were all awake and listening, and Harry didn't seem surprised at his audience. Laddie supposed he must have heard them wake up.

"Someone had been walking by," Harry continued his story, and everyone let him. "They had seen what happened and ran off to fetch a policeman but it was too late. I was gone and so was the human. They saw the blood and heard the witness testimony and so I was declared dead. It was all very neat," Harry spat angrily. "Max had managed to do in a day what Vlad had failed to do in nine; make me feed and make it impossible to go back to my human life. Over the next few days they taught me how to feed without getting caught, where to dispose of the bodies and then Vlad went over to America, to start his plan of world domination." Laddie giggled, thinking that Harry was making a joke, and Harry smiled but the expression wasn't one of amusement. Laddie immediately stopped laughing. "Max told me that I was to join them in America but we all had to take separate boats; one crew wasn't enough to sustain three vampires for the entire journey. They both left first, and I stayed in England. And I never left."

"What happened to Vlad?" One of the Frog brothers, Edgar, asked gruffly. Harry stood up and walked to the circle, then over to Grandpa Emerson. Sam and the Frog brothers started threatening him, telling him to leave the old man alone but Harry merely removed the tube draining the man of his blood.

"You were losing too much; your heart was starting to slow down. You've given enough." The vampire looked up through one of the small windows at the rising moon. "When the moon reaches the correct position, the circle will start to glow and the runes will channel my magic into bringing them back to life. The ritual itself only needs ten minutes or so to work." As he spoke he inspected each of the humans, listening to their heartbeats. He moved back to Laddie and sat back down. "As for Vlad, David killed him." Laddie looked back at the bags in shock, and he mustn't have been the only one because Harry laughed. "Do not look so surprised, David was just as much a victim as I was, as you were." Harry looked at Star and Michael, including them in his words. "Vlad docked in New York then made his way around America by coach, eventually stopping in San Francisco where he met five teenagers who tried to rob him and kill him." Harry laughed in genuine amusement. "Unfortunately they failed and so Vlad hunted them and turned them. But as I said, they fought the turning just as I did. I would say it took David and the others four days? Maybe? Between Vlad giving them blood and them eventually killing. And they were forced." Harry looked between Laddie, Star and Michael.

"How do you know?" Star said defiantly, glaring at the vampire. "You said you'd never left England!" Harry hummed and stood up, pacing in front of Laddie like a caged animal.

"You may not have been vampire enough to feel it but there's a bond between vampires that share blood. I could feel the moment they drank Vlad's blood, the moment they drank human blood. The moment you three drank Max's blood. The moment they all died." His voice trailed off to a whisper and he rubbed his hand over his heart as he grimaced in remembered pain. Laddie started to shrink in on himself, he knew he wouldn't like what Harry was going to say. Harry's head turned as if he was watching something the others couldn't see. "I felt them all die. It hurt as badly as it did for them, except I had no death to release me." Harry blinked, and his eyes focussed back into the room. "We can also feel each other's emotions. I felt their repulsion, their fear, anger, hatred. Just as I felt yours." Harry darted a quick look at Laddie, and Laddie fidgeted a little. He had been afraid, but then he'd only been hopeful. Excited. Harry gave him a quick wink, so quick that Laddie didn't think anyone in the ritual circle could see. "So I know that they fought. And of course you have all met David so you know he has a vindictive streak. Vlad took his life, so David took Vlad's. But then Max found them, and he has never let them go. Vlad was obsessed with making more vampires, having more people serving him but Max? Max's obsession was family. I'm sure you all figured that one out. He wanted a big happy family where he was head of the household and everyone else looked up to him and adored him. Actually, he was not all that different from Vlad," Harry commented dryly, and the Frog brothers snorted in amused agreement, then looked at each other in horror that they agreed with a bloodsucker. "I never came to America though, although Max sent me letters telling me to come to them, wondering why I wasn't leaving England. Always signed by Uncle Max. I never wrote him back." At a scathing look from Lucy, Michael's mom, Harry just shrugged. "Why would I? He was my murderer as far as I was concerned." Then Harry's eyes focused on something behind Laddie, and he grinned. "It's starting." Laddie quickly spun around, and he saw that symbols that had been drawn or carved into the black bags were now shining lightly. Harry stood up next to him and Laddie saw him frowning, and he walked back to the circle. He took the tube out from Lucy's arm, then Sam's. He then walked over to a table and picked up a few objects. "You may want to wear these," he commented as he handed a pair of sunglasses to Laddie, then began gently placing them over the eyes of the tied-up humans. "I'm not sure how bright it's going to get, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt us? You're a vampire, all you do is kill!" Edgar growled, and Harry smiled sadly at the eldest Frog as he positioned the eldest Frog's glasses.

"I have not killed a human whilst feeding in eighty years," he said softly. Edgar and Alan looked the most disbelieving, but Laddie could see that all of the people in the circle were doubting Harry's words. "I have killed six humans because they tried to stake me in my home, but I have not bled a human dry since maybe six months after I was turned. Not many in England do; you are considered weak if you kill the human you feed on, and if you kill too many humans then hunters get suspicious. But if you take just a little bit of blood from a drunk human then they do not tend to notice; if they wake up in the morning feeling light-headed then they blame it on the hangover."

"Liar," Edgar said hotly, but even he didn't sound convinced that Harry was lying. Harry merely smiled and continued going around the circle, removing the remaining needles and handing out sunglasses. Laddie struggled to look at the bags now, they were too bright even through the reflective lenses.

"Please don't do this!" Star begged, trembling from her spot in between Lucy and a bag. She turned her head and silently begged for Laddie to help. The look of betrayal on her face when Laddie shrank backwards and shook his head made Laddie whimper, but then Harry was there with the sunglasses, blocking Laddie's view. Then suddenly one of the bags glowed white-hot then stopped. Harry grinned victoriously and quickly stepped between Alan and the bag and unzipped it. David then stood up, looking around cockily as if nothing had happened. The Frogs, Michael, Sam and Star all started shouting, but David just looked at Harry with a question on his face.

"Hello David," Harry said, holding out a hand. David took the sunglasses with a familiar smirk. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Harry," David replied, and then a second bag flashed white then stopped.

This time the vampire inside it screamed, and the teenagers and Lucy all screamed in response. Grandpa almost looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. Harry ran to the bag and opened it, and Marko was thrashing around and screaming like he was dying again.

"Shh," Harry said, trying to calm the thrashing vampire, and Laddie ran around to try and help. David was already there, looking murderous. "You are safe, you are alive. Nobody is hurting you." Marko stopped screaming and frantically checked his chest, sighing in relief when he didn't find a stake. Harry helped Marko up, and David then pulled Marko into a quick but tight hug.

"What happened?" David demanded, shouting at Harry once he'd let Marko go.

"No time has passed for the dead," Harry said, his face pale and voice shaky. "Those who died screaming will wake up screaming." And Harry looked at the other three bags in dread. "They will wake as soon as the damage has been fixed. You and Marko were the less injured ones, you were both only stabbed. But the others…" He took in a deep breath and let it out. "From what I've heard it will be Dwayne, then Max, then Paul. And it will be loud." This seemed to appease David, who nodded in agreement. Harry then looked up at Marko, who was smirking at Harry.

"Hello brother," Marko said, and Harry smiled slowly and said hello back.

The third bag flashed just as Marko finished positioning his own pair of borrowed glasses.

Dwayne let out a high-pitched screech which nearly deafened everyone but it was luckily only short. Soon he was up and standing and _whole_ , and Laddie immediately ran to his favourite vampire and hugged him tightly. Dwayne laughed loudly and hugged him back. Harry smiled at the slowly-reuniting family. Another flash was followed by a loud roar, and more screaming from the other humans. This time Harry didn't even open the bag, leaving Max to rip his way out with his claws. Harry gave a wincing Dwayne the last pair of sunglasses with a blush, introducing himself and apologising for not warning him of the light, then he walked behind David and stayed there where Max couldn't see him.

"What is going on here?" Max asked loudly, demanding an explanation. Paul's bag pulsed gently, drawing Max's attention, and then it flashed brightly and blinded the head vampire. Laddie smothered a grin as he heard Harry laugh, and his brothers snorted and chuckled as well. Harry was then instantly by Paul as soon as the screaming started, and Laddie and the other younger vampires watched as Harry quickly calmed Paul, crooning the same reassuring words that he gave to Marko. This time Marko helped Paul up, and when Paul was steady on his feet he pulled the smaller blond into a hug that Laddie was sure would have crushed his ribs if he'd been in Marko's place. Laddie took off his sunglasses and saw Harry pull something out from under his sleeve, a long thin stick. He waved it at the humans still lying on the floor, and the chains binding them to the floor silently unlocked. Michael, Sam and the Frog brothers all immediately jumped up and placed themselves in front of the other three, protecting them. Or at least they tried to, because Edgar tripped over a line of cushions that he must have been laying on. The others all noticed and laughed.

David gave Harry a _look_ , one of his sarcastic 'what are you even doing' looks that Paul got a lot, and Harry _blushed_ and looked away. Laddie stifled his giggles.

"Not so brave without your dog, huh?" Paul couldn't resist a comment, smirking. Alan and Edgar practically dove at Paul in anger, ignoring the rest of the vampires in the room.

"Fucking bloodsucker!" Various cries of the same insult were hurled around the room, and through it all Harry was stood off to the side looking half bewildered and half amused. Michael and Sam managed to grab hold of the brothers before they reached Paul, and Paul pouted at not being able to do any damage, which made the other three American vampires laugh and even Harry smiled.

Then Max chose that time to recover from his near-blinding, and Harry sent a very impressive death-glare at the older vampire.

"Now boys," Max began, voice disappointed as if he were speaking to children younger than even Laddie! "I'm sure we can all get along now, can't we? David and my boys tried to kill you, you tried to kill us, we are equal now." He tried to pin everyone with a sharp glare but not even Edgar and Alan were scared, and even Laddie felt safe from Max in Dwayne's hold. Harry chose that moment to move out from the shadows where he'd hidden, bring Max's attention to him. Max's face was full of confusion, then a lot of wonder and a big grin spread out over his face. "Dear Harry! How lovely of you to come visit!" He held out his arms as if expecting a hug, but Harry just held him with his death-glare.

"Max." His voice was cold and hard, and Max stepped back as if it physically hurt.

"Now Harry, it's _Uncle_ Max," Max tried again with a cheerful tone, but now his eyes were as hard as Harry's voice. No-one moved, or spoke, or even breathed it seemed. They were all watching Harry and Max.

"I only had one Uncle, and he only _tried_ to kill me," Harry replied dryly. "If he had succeeded at killing me I would be just as angry at him too." Max opened his mouth but Harry whipped his hand out and stopped him. "You took my life, and now I stand here having given you yours back. Do not send me any more letters, do not contact me again. You will never see me again. I will not bring you back again." The air around Harry seemed charged with energy, an angry electric feeling prickled against Laddie's arms and David looked intrigued at his 'older' brother.

"Why did you come then?" Max growled, and his face slowly turned demonic. Laddie jumped and ran behind Harry, the only human not to have seen Max's real face at the Emerson house (aside from maybe Grandpa, but nothing scared him).

"I came for my brothers. They deserve to be free of you. I only brought you back so that you would owe me a debt, which you will continue to owe for the rest of your life. And the terms are _leave me alone_." Harry was growling as well now, and his hair flew about his face as though caught in an impossible breeze. His eyes flashed a sickly green. Max and Harry stood watching each other, faces stony. Then there was snarling and a skittering sound of claws on wood, and Max looked victorious as a snarling dog came hurtling down the stairs and jumped straight at Harry, poised to attack.

" _STOP!"_ The boy shouted, barely turning his face to the dog, but it immediately twisted mid-jump and landed on its side with a whimper two feet from Harry.

"You just stopped a _hellhound_ ," Sam murmured in awe from the other side of the basement.

There was silence again for a few minutes, then Harry turned and walked away, deliberately showing Max his back. Max was snarling but he didn't move. Harry climbed the steps in silence, and Laddie felt part of his heart break and follow the vampire out of the house. Cool hands scooped Laddie up and held him close, and Laddie cuddled into Dwayne as he made to follow Harry up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Max demanded, and David smirked at Max.

"Anywhere but here," he replied, and Max _roared_ but Dwayne, Paul and Marko were already bounding up the stairs, Dwayne holding Laddie like he was something precious. David joined them before they left the house, and they burst through the front door and smashing it to pieces. Just outside was a black limousine with its door open. From inside Harry saluted them with a glass of blood.

"Coming?" He asked with a wide smirk, and David smirked back as they climbed into the limousine.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not dead!

For anyone who has been waiting for an update to Solace in Shadows, I'm really sorry! It hasn't been abandoned, I've just been struggling with real life and writer's block. But it is still a work in progress, I promise.

If anyone was friends with me on Facebook then I deleted the account because I kept forgetting to check it and I wasn't comfortable with the amount of access I had to stranger's accounts. So I have a page instead. Look up NightLark93/Night_Lark and like me. And bug me for updates, and even send me prompts for where you want Solace to go. Anything will help, to be honest! Also feel free to let me know about grammer, spelling and such if you notice any errors.

I have quite a few WIPs that I've started over the past years, mostly because I've been able to expand into different fandoms. They're all crossovers except for Solace and a "Harry goes to a Different School" fic, and they include a longer Lost Boys Xover, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire, Grimm and Fast and Furious. Some are three pages, some longer; my other LB one has over 50,000 words.

Let me know what you thought of my first foray back into writing!


End file.
